A Rogue's Past
by hopelessobesseivetheatregeek
Summary: Xavier finds out that by going into Rogue's mind and seeing certain memories she can get control. Her past, however is not something anyone expected. Possibly Romy later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

"Professor, I'm sorry but no."

"Rogue, just tell me why. We all know how much you want to touch; now all I have to do is go in your mind, and you won't let me. I want to help you, so why won't you let me?"

"I won't because... I just can't. I trust you, I do, but there are some things in my mind that nobody was meant to see."

"Like what?"

"Like… Professor, I know I can't stop you but… please don't do this. I know you don't understand it's just… if you do this…" she was on the verge of tears, "I can't tell you what will happen, but it will **not **be good."

"I'm willing to take that risk. Tomorrow I'll do it. Tomorrow you'll be able to touch." He was concerned, but not about to let a student punish herself because of some past memories she didn't think he'd accept.

Rogue didn't say anything; she just walked out of the room, only to run into Scott, literally.

"Sorry about that," Scott said, then noticed tears in her eyes. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

The concern he felt towards her made her smile, even if she really just wanted to break down crying. "You didn't hurt me, and it was my fault." Then, without thinking she continued, "It's not like I haven't been hurt before, anyways."

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, never mind. Just forget I said anything."

"What did you mean, you've been hurt before?"

"I… nothing. Nothing."

Mentally noting everything she'd said, like he'd been doing for months now, he said, "Ok. So, why were you talking to the professor?"

Hesitantly, she said, "He figured out a way I can touch, I don't know all the details except after tomorrow I'll be able to choose when my powers work."

"You don't seem as happy as you should be."

"That's because I have more reason not to be happy then to be happy," she said, then quickly went to her room before he could ask any more questions.

The next day

"You don't have to be so worried, it won't hurt a bit, you just need to relax," Professor Charles Xavier tried and failed to soothe Rogue. He had no idea why she was so worried, and he wished he did but chose not to pry into her thoughts. She was like his daughter, and he didn't want to invade her privacy. So, without hesitation, he went into her mind. It was amazing.

The first thing he noticed was that there was something like a house, and tons of mazes and traps all around. He wondered why. Then Rogue appeared beside him. At his look of surprise she said simply, "It's my mind, I don't have to be telepathic to enter it." He accepted the simple explanation. "And, as for all the traps, I don't like others entering without permission.

"What do you need to see?"

"Your memories. Oh, what's in that house?" Rogue cringed at the mention of it.

"I might as well show you. But don't say a word in there unless you absolutely have to, I'll explain it later." They went in to it, and he found it was easy to enter, though turning to look back after they were in, he saw it looked virtually impossible to get out of.

He snapped out of his thoughts about it when he saw Logan's psyche just walking around in the house. "What the hell are you doing here Chuck?"

"Shut up Logan, I'm showing him around."

"Damn it."

Xavier looked incredibly confused so Rogue added, "He wanted you to help him get out. As for why he's here: don't ask, I won't answer."

Another three psyches appeared before he could protest. John, Bobby, and an unfamiliar figure appeared. Rogue smiled slightly at the unfamiliar one, and then she continued. "I'll show you some of the rooms, but don't go into any of them, and don't ask about the rooms I don't show." Going up a flight of stairs he hadn't seen before, they reached the first room. "This is where Jean's psyche stays, I ran into her once so she's sorta still alive in a weird way. I'd let you say hi, but here everybody's different, even I'm a little bit warped in here." He'd noticed she was. She wasn't bad, but she wasn't as sweet as usual, and she seemed to want to get out ASAP. "This next room is Bobby and Johns, and up there is Magneto's. The one across from Magneto's is Cody's; he was with Bobby and John. He's the first guy I kissed. Next to his room is Mystique's, don't even bother asking when I touched her. Three doors up (A/N: she skipped all the rooms between them) is Logan. Scott's across from him."

"I know you don't want to tell me, but who's at the head of the hall?"

"I guess it's pointless to lie to a telepath. That's… well, you can go in there, so see for yourself. Just make sure you don't go in ahead of me, you don't want to know what will happen otherwise." They went in, and Charles almost had a heart attack. It was Rogue, only she looked… different. She was lying in fetal position on the floor, and as soon as she saw the professor she whimpered, went as far into the corner as she could, and before he could approach her Rogue grabbed him and pulled him out. Next thing he knew they were out of the house.

"Which memories do you need to see?"

"What was that last room?"

"I can't tell you yet, unless you want the real me to be like that too. Its kind of complicated anyways. Now which memories do you have to see?"

"I need to see when your powers first manifested, any particularly stressful times between then and when you ran away, and that should be it."

After a minute Rogue sighed and finally said, "Alright, you can see them. I'm going back to my body." With that Charles was left alone. A large screen came down, like it was a theatre. And he'd never forget what he saw. The kiss with Cody was bad enough, knowing how awful she must have felt. Compared to the rest it was nothing.

_"I'm sorry!" sobbed Marie. "I didn't mean to!"_

_"Sorry's not good enough, you worthless bitch! You were never wanted, except by that stupid boy Cody, and now he's not here to protect you!" Marie's father grabbed a large wooden board and struck his daughter with it until she was lying on the ground and not making any attempts to get up. Then he moved on to throw his cigarette at her. His aim was alright, and the flame hit her shoulder, burning the flesh. If you looked closely you could see many more burns identical to that. Her sleeve caught fire, but she just let it burn. She didn't bother moving, knowing it wasn't worth it. After her father had walked away, she gathered the strength to crawl up the stairs. _

That was one of the first memories she had between her powers manifesting and running away, it had been several months, and it was one of the better and shorter ones. She came back towards the end, some of the worst memories. She came back to her body knowing how to control her powers. He came back to his body wanting to kill her parents.

When he got out he noticed that Scott, Ororo, Kurt, Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, and- surprisingly enough- Logan were all in the room. He also noticed that Rogue was crying, and it didn't surprise him.

"Come on kid, what's wrong? I mean, it might not have worked but…"

"It worked, Logan," Xavier managed to get out.

"Then what the fuck is wrong?"

Marie, as he'd just learned was Rogue's real name, nodded at Xavier. "She… she had to relive some very… very **painful** memories of things she didn't deserve to go through at all." He made sure to emphasize painful.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"Just tell them, they might as well know," Rogue choked out.

Giving her a concerned look, the professor told them, "To make a long story short: her parents abused her."

"Because she was a mutant?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not sure." The professor turned to Rogue, mentally telling her she didn't need to tell them if she didn't want to.

"They abused me since I was about 8 years old. It just got worse when they realized I was a mutant."

"Um, you don't have to answer but how'd they beat you if they couldn't touch you?" Bobby asked, being his sensitive self. Rogue looked at professor, and he got the message.

"Her parents beat her with a wooden board, threw things at her, and did anything else they could. I will not go into any more detail than that." Jubilee unconsciously started to make fireworks, Logan's claws came out, Scott made fists, Bobby froze the door,both Kitty andKurt looked ready to kill, and outside a lightning storm suddenly started. Apparently they hadn't expected one of their top students to have a past like that.

"It's not a big deal, you don't need to get so upset," Rogue said. It didn't workbut noweveryone in the room stared at her.

"Not a big deal?"

"Look, you can't change the past, I was used to it, and it wasn't THAT bad." She was lying and she knew it, but she didn't want their pity. People here already felt sorry for her because of her powers, she didn't want them to feel even worse now that she could touch.

"What's the worst they did?" Scott asked, hoping her definition of bad and his matched. And knowing that he wouldn't like her answer.

"Um… the worst? Probably when they broke my arm, my leg, and burned my hand so badly I couldn't use it." The professor looked shocked, and she added, "That was before my powers manifested. Actually, it was after I came back from my first date."

"Uh… I… um… th-they… what… how…" Scott lost the capability of making complete sentences. Finally, he regained it. "I'm going to kill them."

"That could be difficult, considering the fact my mom was killed a year before I came here and God only knows where my dad is."

"…What happened to your mom?" Kitty asked, even though she didn't really care.

"Mystique killed her. She wasn't thrilled when she found out about my parents. Of course, now she thinks you've all brainwashed me so she doesn't care much about me now."

"Huh?" was the general response.

"…um, she's kinda… well, she USED to care because… it's kinda weird but… she'smymom."

"What?"

"She's-my-mom. There, I said it."

5 reviews chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Just to let you know, this chapter is much less serious. Why? Because I'm sick and the musical at my school owns my soul and I don't have time to delve to much deeper into the incredibly twisted plot this will end up having. Basically, I needed to update and not get too totally intrigued by my own demented mind's work.

Chapter 2

"So… Mystique's your mom, even though she helped Magneto try to kill you?"

"Yeah. She's not my biological mother though. She was my foster mother along with another mutant before the D'Ancanto's, the ones that abused me. And, um… Kurt, can I, uh, talk to you real quick?"

"Yes," he replied, slightly confused as to why Rogue would want to talk to him. She motioned for him to follow her, and they walked out of Xavier's office leaving a bunch of confused mutants there. The two of them ended up at the lake outside, and Rogue awkwardly attempted to begin the conversation.

"Kurt, what do you know about your real family, not the circus people but your actual parents?"

"I don't know very much. Rogue, vhy is it important?"

"Well, ya see… Mystique… um… apparently she masqueraded as a German woman for a while, she got married to this really wealthy German man and um… she's your mom. She slipped into her real form in labor and then she had a mob after her right after she had you. She… she abandoned ya. Ah'm real sorry Kurt." She slipped into her Southern accent at the end; it always thickened when she got emotional.

"Does zat make you meine Schwester?"

"Ah guess it does. Ah mean, if ya don't wanna think o' meh as your sister Ah completely understand, Ah probably wouldn't want meh as a sister either…"

"So I have a little sister? Zat's vonderful!" She looked at him like he'd lost his mind for a minute. He sure was taking this well. Then it occurred to her that she now had an older brother. She grinned broadly at him.

"Do ya wanna go back and tell the others? They're probably really confused right now." Kurt nodded in agreement, and they walked back to Xavier's study together, his arm over her shoulder though avoiding skin-to-skin contact.

When they got back to Xavier's study, Rogue indicated she wanted Kurt to be the one to tell everyone, and he willingly obliged. Beaming, he exclaimed, "Rogue is meine Schwester!"

Kitty, being the genius she is, asked, "Your what?"

"My sister!" And to think everyone had thought they'd learned a lot about Rogue already.

"How does that work? And how come you didn't know?" Kurt's face darkened, as did Rogue's. They had quickly become friends since Kurt became an x-men and this recent news had if anything strengthened the friendship. Despite being younger, Rogue became suddenly protective.

Defensively, she said, "He's Mystique's son, he didn't know cuz she couldn't," she kindly said couldn't instead of didn't, "keep him. Any questions?" The way she said 'any questions' clearly indicated that if there were they had best not be voiced unless the person wanted to deal with an angry southern mutant. Because of that, no one said anything. "Good."

"Uh, Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you never told us about Mystique before?"

"I never thought you needed to know, and before I never looked into her memories so I didn't know about Kurt."

"Ok," was the perky brunette's simple response. She was a nice girl but sometimes Rogue couldn't help but wonder about her intelligence. Just then Kitty seemed to think of something Rogue didn't want to think about. The girl got this mischievous grin and Rogue was mildly frightened that whatever this was about involved her. "Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what you need to get your mind off all this?"

"…No…"

"You need… SHOPPING!" Kitty enthusiastically said.

"Shopping?" Rogue meekly responded. She rarely went shopping, in fact she hadn't been to a mall since joining the x-men, and wasn't quite sure it was safe to go shopping with Kitty.

"Yep. Is that like, ok Professor?"

"I believe it's an excellent idea Kitty," the bald man answered while smiling kindly.

"I can't. I don't have any money. Sorry Kitty." Rogue was, for once, happy she was broke.

"Don't let that prevent you from having fun Rogue. I'll pay for it." Professor Charles Xavier handed Rogue a credit card. "All the students that need money have one, Kitty included, and I don't see why you should be excluded." Damning the professor's generosity, Rogue reluctantly agreed to go shopping with Kitty. She had no idea what she was in for.

"Now that you have control," Kitty babbled while she and Rogue walked down to the car, "you can wear clothes that show some skin!" Rogue whimpered slightly but Kitty didn't notice. Scott, who was walking with them since he'd be driving, did notice and laughed slightly. Rogue glared in response. He just laughed harder.

"Uh, how much skin are you talking?"

"Well, what's your body like?"

"What?" Kitty didn't answer, instead she decided to examine Rogue for herself. Rogue was wearing a loose shirt, and Kitty pulled it as tight as possible to discover that Rogue was thin. She had good legs, and now Kitty only needed to know one more thing to decide exactly how much skin she'd be forcing her friend to show.

"What's your bra size?" Scott noticeably stopped walking, and Rogue noticed. Smirking, she said, "C-34."

"Oh my God, I hate you! I'm only an A-36!" Rogue laughed, and Kitty blushed when she realized Scott was listening. Mumbling something about men, Kitty continued to the car, followed by Rogue and then Scott. "By the way," Kitty added to Scott, "you're dropping us off and picking us up but not shopping with us. We can't get discounts by flirting if you're hovering over us." Scott raised an eyebrow but didn't protest. He'd heard about shopping with Kitty and it was not something he wanted to experience.

The three of them drove in silence to the mall, and when the girls jumped out of the car Kitty immediately began interrogating Rogue about her current wardrobe. The answers clearly were not what Kitty wanted to hear. "We've got a lot of work to do. Well, where do you want to start?"

"Um, Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never been to the mall here before."

"What! Ok, we'll go to every clothes store first, stop for lunch, then deal with shoes and accessories." Rogue had no idea that shopping required a schedule, which just made Kitty further determined to make this trip to the mall last for many hours. Rogue was probably Kitty's best friend, and apparently the girl had been living in the Stone Age. Kitty was desperate to correct what she viewed as a terrible tragedy.

The first store they entered was Forever 21. Kitty threw tons of clothes at Rogue, choosing to 'selflessly' make this day all about Rogue, and getting no clothes for herself.

The first outfit consisted of jeans that, surprisingly, were too baggy on Rogue, and a low-cut striped shirt that fit Rogue perfectly.

"What size jeans are those?"

"5 talls."

"They aren't tight enough. I'll be back with 3 longs. Give me all your jeans." Rogue obeyed, and Kitty soon returned with at least a dozen pairs of 3 talls. "Now change into your next outfit," Kitty ordered. Rogue couldn't help but wonder if there was such a thing as a shopping Nazi, because if so she knew she was friends with one.

Several hours later Scott came to pick up Rogue and Kitty. When he pulled up and saw the two of them his jaw dropped. This was definitely unexpected. What, you may ask, made the seemingly emotionless leader react this way? It wasn't the fact that Kitty had no shopping bags and Rogue had at least 12, nor that Rogue didn't look angry about this, or even about the giant 'Victoria's Secret' bag that Rogue was carrying. It was… well, Rogue. Kitty had clearly decided she needed a complete makeover and as much as Scott would fervently disagree… he had to admit, he liked it.

"What the hell are ya staring at Scott? What, do you not recognize us or something?"

"What? Oh, um, nothing. Of course I recognize you," he laughed nervously. She just sighed and got in the car.

REVIEW! Love it? Hate it? Tell me! (Preferably if you love it more than hate it) 15 reviews and I'll try to post chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to update but the musical's almost over and soon I'll have a life again so I can update a lot more often!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rogue knew from Scott's reaction that people would probably be giving her weird looks, but she was used to it so she didn't think she'd mind. This, however, was far beyond what she had expected. Jubilee had screamed loudly and grabbed her in what Rogue was convinced had been an attempt to break ribs, Bobby wouldn't quit staring pervertedly; Logan had growled at Kitty then dragged off a drooling Bobby to threaten him about various things he was not to do with Rogue, new recruits were following Bobby's example, and oddly enough Storm had given Rogue a very close exam, then made a flirtatious comment before walking away. She could touch, that didn't mean she would just go have sex with anyone who asked. That clearly hadn't sunk in to the minds of the other residents yet. For their sake, Rogue hoped it sunk in soon.

Sick of all the gawking and the way some of the less intelligent guys had spoken to her, after an hour back at the mansion Rogue declared she was going for a walk. If anyone at all tried to walk with her she'd inflict some major bodily harm. The only person not already at risk of that was Kurt, who hadn't noticed that she looked any different. Either way, she wanted to go on a walk alone. Well, as alone as she could be with all of the psyches.

The psyches. They were another thing worrying her. She didn't know how to control their powers, but sometimes she'd use them without trying to. On the drive home she accidentally read Scott's mind, and when one of the new recruits tried to touch Rogue she the ground beneath them froze and they fell, even though Bobby was no where in sight. Those weren't the first accidents either, and it was beginning to bother Rogue. The professor had no idea about that particular detail, but at this rate she may have to tell him. It had never happened twice in one day before. Still, she wouldn't tell anyone, not yet at least.

Thinking about the psyches bothered her, but she couldn't stop. There was one particular psyche that worried her the most, but not because of control. The psyche was actually the only one that didn't give her problems with control. She didn't know who's it was, and that's what scared her. It was obviously someone she should know, she knew she should know, but she honestly couldn't remember the guy. She tried to figure it out but all she could remember was a pair of red-on-black eyes and then she'd get dizzy. One time she'd concentrated more and had nearly passed out.

Rogue decided not to dwell on things she couldn't change, and instead began to focus on where she was walking. Funny, she didn't remember being in this part of the woods before. For a moment she was afraid this had to do with the psyches, but rationalized that she would have done a lot more than walk through the forest on school grounds. Maybe she was becoming paranoid. Either way, paranoid or not, she would need to get back to the mansion soon. It was sunset, and Xavier got worried if students were out too late. She considered going back and decided not to since he could mentally contact her if he got too worried. Convenient, having a telepath for a principal/guardian. It made contact so much easier.

Rogue stopped in her tracks. She could have sworn she'd seen someone. No one, however, was visible now. It was probably just one of the students with teleportation powers messing around or getting lost. Then she saw a silver blur, creating a slight wind. "What the fuck is wrong with meh now?" she sighed. "Ah guess Ah'll have to add hallucinations ta mah list of issues."

"I'mnotahallucination. I'm so muchbetterthenthat." The 'blur' she'd seen had come near her and stopped only to reveal a boy about her age that one of her psyches apparently knew very well.

"Who the hell are ya?" she began to ask. Before he could answer her psyche did. "Pietro? What are you doing-" she started to talk in a voice that wasn't hers, then grabbed her head, whimpered in pain, and regained control of herself. The boy, Pietro, was scared now.

"Whatthehellwasthat? Howdoyouknowmyname? Whydidyousoundlikemydad?"

"You… YOU'RE MAGNETO'S SON! YA FUCKIN' BASTARD! AH'LL KILL YA! WHY ARE YA HERE? WHAT, WAS ONE FAILED ATTEMPT NOT ENOUGH, YA'RE DAD WANNA SACRIFICE MEH AGAIN!" Rogue was pissed, and when she got emotional her accent got stronger. Pietro looked incredibly confused, then slowly figured out what she was talking about.

"So… you're thatonegirl mydadtriedtouseto turneveryoneintomutants?"

"Yeah, and if ya don't get outta here Ah swear Ah'll-"

"Look, I'm nothinglikemydad. Don'tevenliketheguy. Especiallysinceheputmy sister, Wanda, inanistitute. I'mjustheretoseeifXaviercanhelpmegetherout. Ok?"

"Fahne, but if Ah fahnd out this is all bull and ya'll are tryin' to get info for your dad ya will regret it. Got it?" Pietro nodded. "Good. Do ya wanna see the Professor now?"

"Notquiteyet. It'skindahardtofigureouthowtotellastranger 'hey, canyouhelpme? MydadlockedmysisterupcuzofherpowersandIwanttogetherout'."

"Ok. But that sounded pretty good to me. Besides, the guys insane, wants to help everyone in the world with everything. There's no way he'd turn down anyone, including you. …Can I ask you something completely irrelevant?"

"Sure. Whatdayawannaknow?"

"Do I look like a slut? Cuz the way everbody's acting…"

"You? Aslut? I'veseentonsofslutsandyoudefinitelyaren'tone. Uh… what'syourname?"

"Rogue."

"Codename for?"

"Rogue."

"Rogue, huh? Ok, Roguey, wannashowmethisprofessorguynow? Oh unsluttyone, icequeen, rulerofdarkness-"

"If ya don't shut up you'll be in the infirmary before ya meet the professor. Now follow me, and stop with the dramatics and nicknames I haven't proven I deserve yet. And don't call me Roguey."

"Surething, Roguey."

"Pietro…"

"YesRoguey?"

"You are so lucky the professor doesn't condone murder."

"I'llremembertothankhimforthat."

And so Pietro came to the institute. Rogue had no idea if he was sincere, but assumed the professor would be able to tell. She'd keep an eye on him anyways, after all, he was Magneto's son. If he was telling the truth great, but if not… well, she'd take care of him. First thing's first. To get him to open up, she'd have to gain his friendship. This could end up being quite the endeavor. This had been an eventful day….

Well, what did you think? Sorry if it was kinda short and random all but I'm easily distracted (I just got diagnosed ADD) and might get disowned tomorrow so there's kinda a lot on my mind... plus I was dumped today... oh well. Anyway, REVIEW! 5 more? I'll try to update ASAP but if I get kicked out I don't know what's gonna happen... wish me luck...


End file.
